Tweebs to the square
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: An evil villian has been kidnapping twins around the world. Kim has been investigating the case but it becomes personnel when her brothers and Ron disappear. Will Kim find her small brothers before it be too much late?
1. Twinnapping

**Tweebs to the Square.**

An evil villian has been kidnapping twins around the world. Kim has been investigating the case but it becomes personnel when her brothers and Ron disappear. Will Kim find them before it´s too late?

Chapter One.

**Twinnapping.**

Kim checked her kimmunicator again. Why is Wade so slow, he was taking so much time to respond. She watched her parents. They were convince than she could bring the twins back. She bitted her lip. How had this happened? Why? Who could have done it? For God´s sake! They was just little children! They were disagreeable, annoying, odious,... sometimes, they could be even like a plague, but they´re still her brothers. They were her brothers! Nobody messed with them!

And what about Ron? Why any person would be interested in kidnapping him? He wasn´t dangerous! Well, perhaps for himself.

She losed herself in the screen, sinking in her thoughts, she remembered...

"Jim, Tim... Where are you?"

One assumed that it would be a simple school trip. They had gone to the Tri-city museum with their classmates. Only a boaring trip to the museum.

Jim yawned and rubbed his eyes. He watched his twin. Tim seemed was as boared as him. So they exchanged a complicity glare. When the teacher couldn´t see them, with disguise the tweebs separated from the groupand ran towards the stairs. They shaked hands.

"Hikka bikka boo?"

"Hoo sha."

Jim and Tim breathed and watched around. A malicious expressions appeared in the twins´ faces. Rocket exhibition.

"Here we go." The boys said at the same time.

"Do you think they have a binary fusion motor engine?"

"There is one way to know it."

Two kids ran to the new exhibition, evading people and display windows. They crossed the door and remained paralyzed. Was that a Rocket Exhibition? There only were pictures and scale models. None real rocket. That will kill everyone´s illusions!

"Can you believe this?" Jim asked.

"And they call it a Rocket Exhibition." His twin answered.

Jim saw around.

"It´s a shame that nobody can do something about the matter, isn´t it?" He said with an evil smile.

"Well, you know, anything´s possible for a Possible."

"Yeah."

The two genius boys went to work. They took some wire from here, one or two chips there, and they made a new and real rocket in just a few minutes.

"This is our charitable deed of the day." Tim croosed his arms over his chest.

"Turn it on."

Then occured. The rocket flew up and went across the roof. A big explode in the sky told them they made a mistake.

"Oops."

That was not supposed to happen.

"Maybe we would return with the group." Jim said nervously.

"I´m behind you."

The two ran out of the room. With some luck, they could find their classmates and nobody will know about their little "donation" to the museum. They entered the lobby. That wasn´t a clue about the group ubication.

"Where they can be?"

Jim and Tim screamed when a viscous yellow hands touch their shoulder.

"Nice explosion, huh?"

They turn back and found a blond boy with a pink naked mole rat showing from his pocket.

"Ron!" Jim exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" The other twin asked.

"I was close of the museum and then I heard a explosion and saw a smoke cloud over the most boaring things in the world hall of fame. So I said to myself: wasn´t KP´s little brothers went to the museum today?"

"So, will you tell to our parents?" Jim asked.

"Or to Kim?" Tim completed.

"No. Ron Stoppable is not an accuser. I won´t say anything."

"Yeah." Rufus confirmed.

"You´re great Ron."

"I can´t understand why you date Kim." Tim commented.

"She is so annoying." His brother told.

"What a funny coincidence! She said the same thing about you two." Ron informed.

"How can she talk about us behind our backs?"

"Can you believe that?" Jim said angry.

Ron noticed a kids group heading to the exit and saw their teacher atrting the head-counting

"Maybe you should go now." Ron suggested.

"That´s a great idea."

The two boys ran to the group while Ron observed them. He saw the melt cheese in his hands.

"Naco!"

Jim and Tim came with their classmates. The teacher seems a little... mad.

"Where were you Possibles?"

"We just went to greet our brother-in-law." Jim answered.

"What about the explosion?"

"Explosion? What explosion?" Tim asked.

The teacher couldn´t continue with his interrogation because of a white smoke that was flowing through the fans.

"What´s happenning?"

A half dozen of purple and white weared men appeared from the smoke.

"Give us the twins."

Jim and Tim looked each other and assented. They ran but one man catch Jim´s green jacket´s collar before they won the corridor.

"GOT YA."

"Let my brother, you fool." Tim warned.

"What will you do if not, little kid?" The man questioned making fun. "Will you hit me with one of yours toys?"

The man fell inconcious by a ming dinasty jar impact.

"Hurry kids!" Ron commanded. "Are more from he came."

The teen and the children ran fast than they could meanwhile the other five men brought near.

The three boys came in the Rockets Exhibition. Ron close the door and clogged it with a bench.

"Do you have any idea?"

The tweebs took a piece of metal of the floor.

"What is that?"

"This is our prototype." Jim answered.

"We did it before the other." Tim took away the rocket´s cover.

"The one what explode? How could you made a prototype and a final version?" Ron was amazed.

"It´s easy. You only have to..."

"Don´t care. I wouldn´t understand it." Ron interrupted.

The door trembled. Ron looked it scared.

"They´re here. Do you finish?"

"Nearly." Tim said.

"Distract them if they come in." Jim ordered.

"That is easy to say." The door trembled again, harder. "KP, where are you?"

A few minutes later the door fell and six men (one still unconcious being carring by two colleagues) came in the room.

"Where are they?"

Ron jumped and put his hands over one man´s eyes. The man gave his arms back and Ron let himself fell, taking the man with him. The naco addict sliced between the guy´s legs before he fell. Ron put himself in foot and sent a kick to the nearest man, who took his leg and hurled the boy to the wall.

"Ouch."

A very big guy took Ron by his shirt and raise him. Ron´s feet didn´t touch the floor.

"Where are the kids?" The man questioned.

"I dunno. Did you search in a school?"

"Don´t be funny. Where are they?"

Ron glared him.

"I won´t tell you."

"Fine." The man answered. "If you like the things like this, fine." He pushed the teen to another man and looked around the room. "C'mon little monsters, came out now!"

He didn´t know what hit him. He was there, shouting, and next was unconcious in the floor. The rocket kept beating the hench until all were out of combat.

"Boo-yah! You rock, tweebs!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Ron said happy.

"Not enough."

Ron turn back to the door. He met that voice.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Guess."

Three darrows flew to the kids and the teen. They fell at the instant.

"Good night."

Ron slowly closed his eyes, defeat by drowsiness.

"Kim, I can´t find anything." Wade´s voice took her from her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Kim couldn´t believe it. It had to be something. A clue.

"I´m sorry."

Kim closed her eyes. Why?

"You have a call." The cyber kid informed.

"Not now."

"It´s important Kim. It´s from Global Justice."

"I can´t. I have to find them." The cheerleader opened her eyes. Maybe... "Wait. I´ll take it."

Wade fingered the keyboard. A window was open and Doctor Director appeared in the screen.

"_Hello Kimberly. I want to talk to you. It´s about your brothers._"

"Where are they?"

"_I have an idea._" The woman answered. "_But I can´t say you now. You have to come to GJ."_

"I´ll be there." The red haired answered.

She will find her brothers and boyfriend. And no one could stop her.


	2. KImpossible

Thanks conan98002, rmedinap24192 and specially john23. At least you review people. Really thanks. (Mi estimado John¡me mandaste casi todo el capítulo! En serio me urge volver a tomar clases de ingles.)

I´ll correct mistakes. Thanks again.

Well, for you, second chapter. Maybe I was a little obvious with some things. Whatever, I want opinions, so press the little "review" button. Correct me and let me now what you think about this.

Everyone deserve a unique name and don´t be call the second or just number two.

**

* * *

**

**Mission K-Impossible.**

Kim looked around. The enormous oval table was empty, completely empty, except from her and Doctor Director.

GJ´s leader seemed serious, more than usual.

"Do you remember my dear brother?" She asked.

"Gemini?"

"We have got notice than he´s working in something called 'Libra Project'."

"What´s that?" Kim frowned. That guy probably began the day reading his horoscope. Real and alias. And the ones for evil plots.

"Sheldon... Gemini!" the woman corrected herself fast ", believes in the dark twin theory. You know, good twin evil twin. Romulus and Remus, Castor and Pollux, me and him. If I know my brother, he´ll experiment with the twins and choice which ones with more probably to became evil to create an army of bad twins."

"That´s insane." Kim shouted furious.

"No, it´s just Gemini´s thing." Dr. Director answered calmly. "That is the reason why he kidnapped special twins, just like your genius brothers."

"They aren´t genius... well, not all the time." The red haired cheerleader whispered.

Doctor Director looked her and asked softly.

"You miss them, aren´t you?"

"Yes." The teen heroine mumbled watching the table surface. Then, she shouted to the ceiling. "Why had he kidnap Ron too?"

"Revenge. Don´t care, you´ll see them soon. I bring you here ´cause you´re the only person who can rescue the missing kids. But without Ronald you´ll need help, so I´ll assigne you some agents."

"Did you said he kidnapped special twins?" Kimberly asked, thought.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I´ll don´t need the agents." She said malicious.

The senior student took her kimmunicator from her pocket.

"Wade, could you investigate something for me?"

The 'I can do anything' girl jumped in the air and did a flip.The robots hit each other and exploded. She fell in her hands and impulse herself to do a twist and block the door.

"Shego!" Drakken cried. His assistant jumped using his head to take impulse. The mad scientist groaned and fell back. Shego took a combat position and looked the cheerleader angrily.

"Take it easy." Kim said, raising hands. "I´m not here to fight with you. I just want to talk."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"A villian named Gemini kidnapped my twin brothers."

"And I´ll be care ´cause..."

"My brothers aren´t the uniques be kidnapped." Kim explained. "Gemini´d kidnapped another twins."

"So?" Shego seemed impacient to fight.

"He have your little brothers too."

"No." Shego refused. "That can´t be. I mean, Hego isn´t the most intelligent guy in the world. He´s childish, annoying, he drives me crazy, just like Drakken." She ignored a protest from the blue doctor. "And Mego is an egocentric narcissist megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur, a little less than Drakken." A new protest. "But they can take care of two little kids. They aren´t so stupids to lose the twins." Then she hit her forehead. "Oh my... Whom I want to trick? Any idiot could kidnap them just infront those two."

"So...?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

"I´ll do it." Shego whispered.

"I know you will do it." Kim replied. "You like your brothers. If you not, you didn´t let the power staff went so easy."

"Shut up!"

Shego glared Kim. She was so furious. Since when the princess suspected that?

"That´s right Shego." The mad doctor confirmed.

"Did I ask your opinion?" A green and dangerous fire appeared in her hands. "You are so lucky that I won´t be here..."

"What? You can´t leave me alone in this place." Her employer cried. Then he moaned looking around. "This lair is haunted."

Shego rolled her green eyes.

"You said the same thing about the last seven lairs. How can I explain you? Ghosts don´t exist."

"This time is real!" He affirmed. "I saw something in the dark."

"Yeah, a shape." Shego breathed deep, trying to control her growing anger. "Just answer: What is worst? A ghost or me?"

"Have a nice trip."

Shego and Kim exited the room.

"Ghosts?" The red haired cheerleader asked, trying to don´t laugh.

"Don´t ask." The villainess answered. "Better: don´t speak."

Kim groaned. GJ´s agents were annoying, but Shego was annoying too.

Tim had been throw into a dark and wet cell. He groaned and woke up slowly, touching his painful head.

"Are you okay?" A voice than Tim didn´t meet asked.

"I think so."

Then the child opened his eyes. There was only one person more in the cell.

"Where is my brother? And Ron?"

The red haired boy, two or three years older than Kim´s brother and dressed with a familiar red and black jumpsuit shaked his head and looked through the bars.

"I don´t know." He answered. "I don´t know where is my brother either."

"Your brother?" Tim asked surprised.

"My twin brother." The boy said. "There are a lot of twins in this place."

After a few silente minutes, the red haired asked:

"So... what´s your name"

"I´m Timothy Possible." Kim´s brother said. "Tim."

"Possible?" The boy repeated. "Do you know Kim Possible?"

"Yeah, she´s my big sister." Tim informed. "Why'"

"She helped my brothers and me to defeat a bird brain freak powers thief."

"She use to do that." Tim agreed. "Her motto´s 'I can do anything!'."

"She really can." His cellmate noded. "She convinced my evil sister to help us, and" The boy said with emphasis "believe me, my sister is evil, really evil."

"If you say that." Then Tim remembered. "You didn´t tell me your name."

"Sorry." The boy excused himself. "I´m Theygo."

"Theygo?" That was the reason why the jumpsuit was so familiar! "Do you know Shego?"

"Who do you think my sister is?" Theygo asked sarcastically.

"You´re kidding." Tim can´t believe that. "Shego?"

"I´m not kidding. She really is my relative."

"C´mon."

"You can ask to your sister." The young do-gooder offered.

"Well, well, well." An annoying voice made echo in the darkness of their prison. "It seems like some kids´ve wake up and begin to know each other. That´s good. You two will pass a long time together."

"Where are my brother!" Timothy shouted.

"And mine!" The team Go member demanded.

"They´re okay, for the moment."

"Who are you?" The red haired hero questioned.

"I´m Gemini."

"Kim told me about you!" The Possible boy said.

"Oh, yes." Gemini seemed funny. "Miss Possible. Well, we will hope she can do nothing without the Ron Factor."

"Where is Ron?" Tim asked.

"You have others things to think about. Like," Gemini walked infront the cell door "what would happen to your twin if you don´t cooperate with me."

"What do you like to mean?" Theygo glared the man.

"You both and your brothers are my hostages." Dr. Director´s dark twin said. "I can do anything I want with you. So, you will participate in a little experiment of mine. That, if you appreciate Jim and Wego´s lives."

"You´re crazy." Tim cried.

"Ah ah ah." Gemini raised a finger. "You don´t want to hurt my feelings," He did a paused before continue "or your brother."

Theygo put his hand on Tim´s mouth.

"We´ll do what you want."

"That´s the answer I was searching for, my young super hero." Gemini moved away from the cell. "See ya."

Tim put Theygo´s hand aside.

"That jerk!"

"We´ll find a way to escape and rescue the others." The red and black boy assured.

"Kim will came." Timothy said sure of himself. "She will."

"That jerk." Jim groaned after Gemini leaved the cell.

"I´m agree." Wego said grinning.

"Where can Tim be?" The Possible kid mutterd.

"Don´t worry. Maybe your brother is with my brother." The Team Go kid said.

"Yeah. That´s great. We are in Gemini´s power, but they´re together. Great!"

"Well, it will be worst if they are completely alone in this place, isn´t it?"

"That is a good point." Jim Possible covered his face with his hands. "So, what?"

"What about what?"

"Well, you´re a super hero, aren´t you? You shall have a plan." Tim´s twin said.

"You´re a genious, aren´t you? You shall have a plan." Wego´s twin said back.

"I can´t think anything." Jim announced. "Tim use to search material for our devices."

"I can´t use my power in its total capacity without Theygo."

"We have to wait Kim´s rescue." Jim muttered. "That remembers me, where is Ron?"

Ron was still sleeping. He had a heavy dream. A small naked mole rat sniffed the air from his pocket. A chihuahua named Pepe barked and jumped to the table where Ron was tied. Rufus cried and return to the pocket´s profundity. The dog continued barking and jumping. Honestly, that was annoying. Pepe´s barks could revive deaths, but doesn´t make Ron wake up.

* * *

Next chapter: I´m thinking in the name. 


End file.
